Gone Clubin'
by Phyr
Summary: The sequel to 'Just a Relena'. Some talking. HYxRP and other pairings. No singing this time. Please R&R.


Note:I'm back! You get to find out where every one go. I'm sorry I left you all hanging like that, but at that time I had toothpicks holding my eyes open. If people are OOC it's so this story works. They are in a Goth club, thus more people. I mean come on, who in their right mind would look for the Gundam pilots and the Vice-Foreign Minister in a Goth club?

Warning: Bad joke abound in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the club 'Continental' or the other club goers. I'm barrowing them. Even if you tried to sue me all you would get would be some loose kitty fuzz. 

**Gone Clubin'**

After eventually giving up on finding Relenas wayward sock, Relena bolts upstairs to her room to get another pair and change into some thing that doesn't look like it was beaten past death.

~I look a mess. Hmm… Heero said the club was called the 'Continental'. He also suggested wearing something black, let's see…~

She starts tearing her closet apart.

~Pink, pink, more pink… I think I need a new color. Oh, what's this?~

She pulls out a neon green jumpsuit. She looks at it, cringes, and shakes her head no as said jumpsuit is thrown into the trash.

~God, don't I have anything that's not pink?! I thought I kept that costume… ah! Here it is! Yea!~ she grabs the close and starts to change franticly.

~!~!~!~!~

Mean while down stairs Heero is starting to get a tad bit impatient. He knows she went upstairs to change but it couldn't possibly take this long. Pacing the length of the room again he stops as he reaches the window. Looking out he sees Wufei chasing Duo around the car, obviously very upset about something.

"Ahem"

"Ready Relena?" he says as he turns around to look at her, only for her to watch his jaw drop.

"Yeah, I think so. Is this outfit ok Heero?" she asks innocently as she twirls around.

Sparkly black tank top, black jeans that have seen better days, a floor length over shirt type thing, and silver spiked jewelry to top it off. She could pass as what's known as a perky Goth. He nods enthusiastically as he picks up his jaw.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, we shall" Heero answers and leads her to the van.

~!~!~!~!~

"So nice of you two to finally join us.So what song were you listening to Relena? By the way I love the outfit. Goth definitely suits you. Wasn't that last years Halloween costume?" duo pauses as he takes a breath.

"Thanks. You heard that?" Relenas face palls just a bit as she speaks.

"Yup."

"Heheh. Eep. It was just a song. You really heard my music all the way out here?"

She looks to the others.

"Yea, but just barely, we figured that Noins yelling and Duo's laughter couldn't be that loud." Quetra adds with a smile. "Actually we were going to ask you if you heard Ms. Noin."

Noin turns around in the passengers seat to look at them, grinning a bit.

"Come on, I wasn't that mean."

"Ms. Noin have you noticed that your wonderful fiancé hasn't said a signal thing since Heero got back with Relena? No comment about her choice of close, what took so long, why Heero has his hand up her shirt…" Duo pauses when a strangled sound comes from Zechs. "But aside from that he seems to enjoy the idea of keeping quiet."

"Yes, unlike you Maxwell." Wufei adds with a smirk.

Duo looks at Wufei with a mock hurt look in his eyes. Then when Wufei looks out the widow he sticks his tongue out at him, and gets smacked upside the head by Heero. Everyone else laughs at the seen they make. All of them hope that the rest of the ride will uneventful, because no one wants to be Duo's human shield if he pisses Wufei off again.

~!~!~!~!~

After they all pay the cover fee, everyone splits up. Zechs and Noin head upstairs to the tables to sit down, Duo, Quatre and Wufei go in search of Hilde, Catharine, and Sally on the first floor. Leaving Heero, Relena and Trowa to wander to the second floor dance floor. Getting there Trowa heads off on his own.

"Heero, just what are my brother and Noin doing on that table?"

"Hn?"

She points across the room to where Zechs and Noin are (grind) dancing on top of a table. Hero just sighs and looks back at her.

"You wanted to come."

"I know, just wish I had my camera. That would make great blackmail." She says as her attention is then caught by a very good looking man in a fishnet top and vinal pants so tight they had to be painted on. 

"Oh yeah, defiantly wish I had my camera."

Heero takes note of who she was drooling over so he can kill the guy later.

"Hn."

"Wow, Heero look at that guy." 

Looking over to where she's pointing, he sees a rather large group of people laughing and talking with each other. Two of the guys; one in camo pants and vest, the other in kakis and a black top, seem to be getting to know each other better. The one with pink hair can be heard squealing about how cute they are, and then gets patted on the head in a condescending manner from another guy with long black pigtails. The rest laugh and act as if it was an every day thing. Heero also notes that a girl with electric blue hair detangles herself from the group and starts talking to Trowa.

"Who are you pointing at?"

"The on with the black hair in the pigtails. He's wearing vinal pants and a black mid drift shirt. You can't miss him."

"You got that last part right, what about him?"

"He reminds me of Duo. Only better looking."

Somewhere in the club Duo makes an indignant 'hmph'.

"Heheh… don't forget quieter."

"Point"

"Point? Where did you get that slang?"

"The girl that's talking to Trowa seems to say it a lot. Speaking of Trowa, he seems to be enjoying him self."

"Yeah, that's a first. By the way since this is a club, care to dance? That is, if your not to busy gawking at the locals."

"Why Heero Yuy, was that a twinge of jealousy I heard?"

Heero glares at her.

"Heheh… It must have been my imagination. I'd love to dance. But…"

"But what?"

"Only if we don't dance like my brother and Noin."

Heero smirks as he twirls her around the floor.

"As you wish"

~!~!~!~!~

Later that week…

"Relena, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Zechs?"

"Why is there a sock on the chandelier?"

~!~!~ End ~!~!~

Note:Yes! Another fic finished. I'm starting to like this story line. There should be one more part to this little series, but I'm also in the process of working on a Gundam Christmas crossover that's no ware near done. So the next part might not be out too soon. Till next time!

~Malkala_Drkmyst


End file.
